Are You a ?
by Watermelon in Summer
Summary: Nicolas menemukan selembar kertas aneh di depan toko.


**Are You a … ?**

Gangsta © Kohske

Dedicated to shiroccin

* * *

Siang hari yang terik itu Nicolas menengguk soda kalengnya. Hingga tengah hari itu, ia belum beristirahat sama sekali. Ia pun duduk berteduh di sebuah toko yang tutup saat itu.

Netranya tidak sengaja melihat secarik kertas yang terletak di dekat sana. Penasaran, ia pun mengambil selembar kertas A4 dengan banyak tulisan itu. Sudah terlihat bahwa kertas itu berisi beberapa pertanyaan lengkap dengan pilihan jawaban. Setidaknya ada 5 pertanyaan yang tertulis.

Perlahan, Nicolas membaca kata-kata yang tercetak di kerts itu. Ia harus bias membacanya sampai selesai. Worick mengajarinya membaca tidak untuk menjadi orang bodoh selamanya.

Di bagian atas kertas itu tertulis, " _Apakah Anda Seorang ... ?_ ". Satu kata pada kalimat itu tidak terbaca karena beberapa tetes air membuat tulisannya menjadi buram. Nicolas merasa sangat bangga karena bisa membaca kalimat tersebut dengan lancar.

Nicolas kini menggerakkan matanya menuju pertanyaan pertama. Dengan hati-hati, ia membaca kalimat yang cukup panjang itu.

" _1\. Apakah Anda seorang lelaki dewasa? Berapakah kisaran umur Anda?_ "

Adalah kata-kata yang tercetak di sana. Dibawahnya terdapat beberapa rentang umur.

" _1\. 20-30, 2. 30-40, 3. 40."_

Lelaki berkepala tiga itu mencari sesuatu dari saku jas yang saat ini ia gunakan. Pena. Benda kecil itu yang ia perlukan saat ini. Tanpa basa-basi, Nicolas menyilang tepat di nomor dua.

Nicolas tersenyum bangga ketika ia melanjutkan ke nomor yang kedua.

" _Apakah Anda berpikir jika anak kecil itu menyebalkan?_ "

Lagi, Nicolas berhasil membaca kalimat tersebut dalam satu menit. Dahinya sedikit mengerinyit ketika membaca pertanyaan kedua. Walaupun ia tidak terlalu pandai bersosialisasi, setidaknya Nicolas tidak membenci anak kecil—hey! Nina _sahabatnya_ , kan?

' _Ah, omong-omong tentang Nina, sedang apa anak ingusan itu, ya?_ '

Nicolas melanjutkan ke jawaban pertanyaan kedua.

" _1\. Mereka menyebalkan, 2. Netral, 3. Saya sering bermain bersama mereka."_

Mengingat Nicolas sering diajak bermain oleh Nina, ia pun menyilang di nomor tiga. Nicolas melanjutkan ke pertanyaan ketiga yang ada di sana.

" _Bagaimana rentang usia ideal pasangan Anda?"_

Nicolas menelan salivanya. Ia pun mengambil soda kalengnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Pasangan? Nicolas tidak pernah berpikiran sesuatu seperti itu, yang ia tahu hanya begaimana untuk bertahan hidup.

" _1\. Perempuan matang, 2. Perempuan muda, 3. Remaja pubertas."_

Oke, pertanyaan ini terlalu rancu untuk dirinya. Ia pernah berpikir tipe idealnya adalah seseorang seperti Nina, tetapi tentu saja tidak! Nicolas bukan seorang— _ehm_ —pedofil, oke? Tidak. Hanya seseorang seperti Nina, tetapi lebih dewasa. Bukan Nina. Tolong jangan salah paham. Oleh karena itu, Nicolas mencoret di nomor 2.

Setelah menarik napas beberapa kali, Nicolas membaca pertanyaan keempat lamat-lamat.

" _Di antara beberapa karakteristik perempuan di bawah ini, manakah yang menjadi favorit Anda?_ "

Nicolas mengusap dagunya beberapa kali.

" _1\. Perempuan dewasa dan keibuan, 2. Perempuan bertubuh indah dan baik di ranjang, 3. Perempuan bertubuh mungil dan ceria._ "

Dewasa? Seperti Gina? Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak keibuan, dewasa mungkin. Dan yang pasti, bukan tipenya. Perempuan bertubuh indah dan baik di ranjang sudah jelas Alex. Tetapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tersisa pilihan terakhir, perempuan bertubuh mungil. Bukankah Nina bertubuh mungil? Sekali lagi, Nina hanya referensi. Bukan berarti ia menginginkan Nina.

Berakhirlah dengan Nicolas mencoret nomor tiga sebelum ia melanjutkan pertanyaan kelima—pertanyaan terakhir.

" _Apakah Anda pernah merasakan ketertarikan secara seksual pada anak di bawah umur (re : 17 tahun)?_ "

Oke, kali ini ingin rasanya Nicolas membuang kertas itu. Apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan aneh itu? Jika ia boleh jujur, beberapa kali memang Nina _turned him on_. Beberapa kali, oke? Tidak sering. Toh setelah itu ia akan memuaskan hasyratnya dengan pelacur di rumah bordil. Ia bukan lelaki bejat yang akan merusak Nina di usia semuda itu.

"1 _. Tentu tidak, 2. Beberapa kali, 3. Selalu."_

Nicolas membaca kalimat paling bawah yang ada di kertas itu.

" _Jumlahkan semua jawaban yang Anda pilih dan cocokkan! 5-8 (Anda normal), 9-11 (Waspada), 12-15 (Anda pedofil!)._ "

Jari-jari tanga Nicolas mencoba untuk menjumlahkan angka-angka yang ia pilih. Ia langsung melemas ketika mengetahui jumlah yang ia dapatkan. Jadi selama ini ia adalah seorang … pedofil?

"Nico?"

Nicolas terperanjat mendengar suara ceria itu. Ia pun langsung menyembunyikan kertas tersebut di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau belajar membaca?"

Nicolas menggeleng.

"Bohong. Aku melihatmu membaca sesuatu."

Nina pun mendekati Nicolas dan berusaha merebut kertas tersebut dari lelaki bertubuh kurus itu. Setelah beberapa kali, Nicolas pun mengalah. Tamat sudah riwayatnya.

Nina membaca kertas yang ia rebut dari Nicolas. Meski umurnya masih belasan tahun, percayalah kalua Nina jauh lebih cerdas disbanding anak-anak seudsianya dan ia sangat mengerti dengan isi kertas tersebut.

Nicolas mulai mengangkat tangannya.

" _Menjauhlah dariku, Nina. Aku berbahaya untukmu_."

Nina langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia pun mendekati Nicolas. "Aku sangat senang ternyata Nico menyukai perempuan yang lebih muda. Aku selalu menyukai Nico."

.

.

.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk menunggu beberapa saat lagi dan nikahi aku, Nico."

* * *

ASDFFHJKGLDFJK ini apaaaannn? Jadi gue punya utang dengan seseorang yang damanya tiiiit-tiiiitt. Udah lama banget sampe lupa kapan, dan baru dilunasin sekarang wkwk. Maap gue udah lama gak nulis jadinya yaaaaaaaaaa begini

Mohon maap ya tit, baru gue lunasin setelah bertahun-tahun.

Ini survey ngaco gue bikin sendiri, oke. Bukan survey pedopil beneraaann.


End file.
